


Falkner x Janine

by Redxan600



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Impregnation, Lemon, Shower Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redxan600/pseuds/Redxan600
Summary: A handsome gym leader and a ninja decides to have kids. I do not own Pokémon. AU.





	Falkner x Janine

**Author's Note:**

> For Rosa, I did the best I could for this story. I hope you enjoy!

It has been six months since Falkner and Janine were wedded. They were living in a comfortable home with just the two of them. They were just sitting on the couch and watching a movie with Janine snuggling Falkner. With his arm around her shoulder, Falkner casually rubs her arm in a tender manner. She thought nothing of it at first, until what happens next...

His hand snake it's way to her breast and gently squeezed it. That caused the ninja to squeak in surprise. She slaps the back of his hand and he flinched from the sharp pain.

"No!" Janine whined.

"Why not?" Falkner asked.

"We can do it after the movie is over."

"But I want to do it now. So..."

He pushed her down on the couch and dominate her lips with his own. She tries to fight back, but his lips were making her melt and causing her strength to wane. His kisses were so soft and tender, his lips just kept brushing up against hers and made a tiny smack sound each time they retract their lips. It was nothing more than just a harmless, loving kiss until he slide his hand down in her pants and rubs her entrance in circles.

She whines and moans through the kiss. She tries to stop him from going any further than this, but he held her down and continued dominating her lips. He slipped his middle finger in her sacred cavern and caused her to gasp through their kiss. He began slowly pushing his finger in and out of her, earning moans from this cute little ninja that he calls her wife.

A whine escaped from her when he curled his finger inside her tight hole. He pushed his finger even further and quickens his pace. He twists his finger while curling it inside, her whines and squeaks were silenced due to her lips being taken by Falkner's. He pushed his finger deep as he could and twists his digit and curls it inside her as much as he can.

When her cavern was hot, he added a second finger (Which is the one that has his wedding ring in it) and resumes pushing his fingers deep in her hole. He quickens his thrusts and made her whine through this make out session. This feeling surging through her felt so ecstatic, she was getting revved up and moist from his actions. Squelching sounds was coming from her moist cavern being penetrated by his digits. When he hits her sweet spot, she gasped in pleasure.

His free hand cupped her breast and filled more pleasure into her body. He rubs and strokes her breast through her top. He gently squeezes it in his palm and earned a moan from her. He lifted her shirt up to her neck so he wouldn't interrupt their make out session, and then he lifted her bra up and freed her soft mounds. He cups her breast in his hand again and felt the soft texture of her bosom and a squeak came from his wife when his hand made contact to her sensitive mound.

His finger played and teased her nipple. The tip of his index finger tickled her rosy nipple until by gently pressing it down and gingerly rubs it in circles until it was hard like a pebble. It sort of did tickled her, she even giggled through their kiss. He pinched the bud and pulls it, earning more groans from Janine and increasing this satisfying pleasure.

She turned her head away from his lips to let out a moan. He took that advantage and left kisses on her neck. He plants his lips all over her neck that was full of goosebumps. He traced his tongue all over her neck to taste her skin. He even left little love marks all over her neck.

He pulled away from her, took off her top, remove her pants and soaked panties, and spread her legs apart. She was now only wearing her scarf and purple wristbands. Her sacred entrance was glistening and moist from her fluids. Some of her sweet juices were sliding down to her creamy thighs. Her nether regions looked like a hot, sexy mess that he so desperately wants to clean. He leaned close to her crotch and took a whiff of her sweet fluids. It smell so exotic and intoxicating.

He cleaned her up by applying his tongue on her left thigh and slowly trace his tongue around, licking all of her sweet juices off her. He applied his lips upon her soaked thigh, leaving kisses while licking the juices off. The taste of her fluid soaked skin was so delicious and it got him so aroused. Meanwhile, Janine was softly gasping and panting by his tongue sensually licking her thigh and his lips tasting her fluids.

He moved on to her other thigh and did the same thing. As he laps up the juices from her soaked skin, his tongue was inching closer and closer to her moist entrance. After cleaned her thighs, he plants a kiss on both of them. He inched closer to her entrance, but Janine stops him and covers her privates with her hands. He looked up to her and saw her blushing face and embarrassed expression.

"Please don't. It's dirty down there. I haven't wash up." Janine plead.

"So? You can clean yourself up after we're done here." Falkner said and took her wrists away from her privates.

"No, don't!"

He leaned close to her entrance and blew air on her quivering womanhood. She covered her embarrassed face as he teases her by sliding the tip of his tongue up and down on her slit. He traced his tongue all around the flaps of her entrance. He was licking the flap inside and tasted even more of her delicious nectar. He licked around the flaps outside and his tongue keeps accidently bumping into her clitoris. Janine felt so ashamed, but couldn't help but moan as his tongue tickles her entrance and her clit.

He slid his tongue in and licks around her insides. A squeak escaped from the ninja as his tongue wiggled around inside her. He was tasting every inch of her walls and licking the juices off her warm insides. A whimper was made from the wife as he slowly inserts more inches of his tongue inside her and he was taking this moment to feel her hot and moist cavern as he venture further. His tongue was deep inside as far as it could and he slowly swirled his tongue around.

Janine couldn't take it anymore. She was getting so hot and wet for him. She took his head and pushed it deeper into her womanhood. His mouth covered the entire area of her vagina and his tongue was deeper than before. He gets the hint and resumes pleasuring her by sucking all the juices out of her with his mouth and licking all around her insides. Her jaw was left hanging, her eyes were rolled back, moans were escaping from her mouth, and she was still shamefully blushing.

She quickly gave into this pleasure and no longer wants to fight back. She just wants him to ravish her and fills her up with sweet pleasure. She can almost feel her climax approaching. The pressure was building up and coiling in her lower belly. But she tries to fight it back to continue riding this soaring pleasure. A smile appeared on her face while her tongue was hanging out of her mouth. Her hands clutched a clump of his hair as the ecstatic sensation was filling her up and overflowing.

Sadly, she couldn't hold her orgasm in any longer. With her teeth closed, she squeaked as her orgasm was flowing through her body. Her juices were gushing out of her and Falkner guzzled her delicious girly goo that was streaming out of her, never leaving a single drop wasted. After she was done, she released his head and he pulled back. He wiped the remains off his chin and watched his wife taking steady breaths as she recovers.

The sight of his ninja wife laying there with her bare breasts out and her girly nectar leaking out of her quivering womanhood, gave him a hard on. He took this chance to take her on the couch right here, right now. He removed his pants and released his raging boner. He was about to dominate her on the couch, but with quick reflexes, Janine push him back against the couch. She had him sitting back the couch and she swiftly took all of his clothes off, leaving him naked.

Her speed was scary, she was able to move that fast and disrobe his clothes (With the exception of his black wristbands) in a few seconds. It took a second for him to comprehend what just happened. Then, he realized that purple blur was just his wife who put him in this position and took off his clothes. He felt a hand gripping his firm erection as it was sensually rubbing it up and down. He look down and saw Janine on her knees as she looks up at her husband.

"I'm not letting you have the fun all to yourself." Janine said. "If you're giving my vagina some loving, then I should do the same with your penis." She said.

She opened her mouth and takes half of his length into her mouth. She slowly moves her head up and down and takes this moment to taste his hard member sliding back and forth against her tongue. She had those playful look in her eyes as she was looking at him. A muffled moan was heard from her as she coats half of his manhood with her own saliva.

She pulls back and sees his cock twitching and throbbing. She could tell he was certainly enjoying it. He spread his legs apart and laid his arms across the top of the couch as he sits back, relax, and enjoys her blowjobs. That sort of gesture proves her suspicions and a smile appeared on her face.

She opened her mouth and sticks her tongue out and licks around the tip and earning a moan from her husband. Her tongue massages the glans and coats it with her spit. She tickled around the edges as her tongue swirls around. Then, she puts the tip in her mouth and gently sucks the glans while licking the slit. She sucks and pulls her head back and a pop sound was made. She then gave the tip a loving peck.

She eyed him as she opens her mouth as wide as she can and takes his rigid manhood back in her mouth. She has been hearing groans and moans coming from him and she seen him tip his head back in pleasure. She seen him gritting his teeth and hissing in bliss when she takes more inches in her mouth. She seen his jaw drop and sexual sounds escape from his mouth when she takes all of his length in her throat. Her blowjob skills were definitely getting better.

She slowly pulls her head back as she gently sucks his shaft. Another pop sound was made when she takes his dick out of her mouth. She licks the tip like a lollipop before she takes a few inches back in her mouth. She swirl her tongue around the shaft as she bobs her head. A gleeful smile appeared when she heard a loud moan followed by heavy fast panting coming from Falkner.

She takes his length out of her mouth again, takes his shaft in her hand, and rubs his saliva coated dick up and down. She rubs his slimy dick as fast as she could, she feels his cock pulsating in her hands and she wonders how long is he going to last. With her hand still gripping his shaft, she puts his dick back in her mouth and sucks him off.

She quickly bobs her head while she swiftly rubs his shaft. Moans were coming from the purple ninja, groans were coming from the Johto gym leader, and the slurping was coming from Janine with her tongue swirling around the shaft and sucking his member. Falkner was so close, if she keeps at it, he was going to drown her in his own semen. She kept rubbing faster and kept bobbing her head quicker. His climax was just inches away. He was almost there, and then...

She pulled out in the nick of time, not even finishing the job. She smiled and flirtatiously winks at him while she waggles her finger. She wasn't going to let him have it just yet. She continues to play with him some more. She cups his balls and licks his shaft starting from the bottom and slowly makes her way towards the top. She begins caressing and tickling his balls by sliding each tip of her fingers across them. Once she made it to the top, she gave the tip a loving kiss and his member twitched.

She takes his member back in her mouth and quickly bobs her head while swirling her tongue around the shaft once more. All she heard from him was nothing but fast and heavy pants. His eyes were shut, his jaw dropped, his head tipped back, and his balls were tightening up and curling up to his shaft. With a loud groan, he blew his load in her mouth. His semen was filling in her throat. She gulped a few loads down her throat while the remains were spilling out of her mouth and onto his length. There were a few drops of his seeds spilled on her chest. After he finished, she pulled out and she opens her mouth and spilled the remaining seeds that was still in her mouth onto his hard length.

Falkner was laying back and recovering from his orgasm. He took fast and heavy pants just like he did when she was blowing him. His strong chest was heaving and his strength was waning. When he fully recovered, he takes a look at Janine. She looks and smiles at him while licking her lips. He just smirks back at her. Unbeknownst to them, Janine actually got turned on throughout this blowjob. Her nether regions was even soaked and her juices were dripping on the floor and making a small puddle.

Then, Janine wiped the seeds off her chest with her fingers and licked her digits clean. "Your cum is so tasty. I'd like to have more of your cum, but for now..." She saddles him and flicks his lower lip with her finger. "Let's keep going."

"Of course." Falkner said. He grabbed the sides of her waist and placed her down on the couch.

"Wha?!" Janine exclaimed. "No fair! You're always on top!" She whined.

"Your reflexes should've been quicker." He said. "Maybe then you would've had the chance to be on top." He lifted her right leg and throws it over his shoulder.

He grips his shaft and slaps it against her slit. It felt so flaccid and soft and it was covered in his own semen and her saliva. Then, he slides the shaft against her entrance. Her womanhood was extremely soaked and it was being smeared with Falkner's own cum. Then, she felt his flaccid dick getting halfway firm. He kept sliding his dick faster and faster until it was fully hard like a rock.

He gripped his shaft and prods the tip against her entrance. He heard a soft moan coming from her and he smirked in response. He slowly slides the tip up and down on her soaked slit. Whimpers escaped from the ninja as she wriggles around, waiting for him to insert it inside her. He pushed the tip a little inside her and she is about to receive ecstasy. But then he pulls it out and she whined in response. He loves the sounds of her whines and whimpers when he teases her.

After he was done playing with her, he decided to move on. He spread her entrance open with two fingers and inserts his whole length inside her. A gasp escape from the ninja as her tight insides were being stretched by his firm erection. Her sacred cavern was hot and moist, her walls were clenching tightly on his rigid member and milking it for his semen.

Falkner began rocking his hips against her and pounds her tight hole. He thrust his cock deep in her pussy with vigorous energy. In just a few thrusts, he found and hits her sweet spot and it wasn't long before he made her howl in pleasure. His pants and her moans were in rhythm to the beat of his thrusts, along with the sounds of slapping flesh and squelching noises. His hips slaps against her roughly each time his cock went in.

Janine threw her scarf at him and the purple cloth quickly wraps tightly around his neck. Once her scarf got a good grip on him, she pulls her cloth and brought his head down to her and pulls him in for a kiss. Their eyes were closed as they passionately kiss each other. Their lips were smacking while his hips were rocking. It only added more intensity to this amazing sensation their bodies were experiencing.

With one final push, he groaned and grunts as he fills her womb with his ivory semen. Janine yelled out in ecstasy as she feels his cock throbbing inside her pussy and his seeds gushing through her insides and filling her womb up. Even though he finished, his dick continued throbbing and not getting flaccid anytime soon. She took this opportunity to exact her revenge.

With her quick ninja reflexes, she had him back to the previous position he was in with him laying back against the couch, arms laid across on top of the couch, and his legs widely spread. "How's that for my ninja reflexes?" She taunted. She was saddling him, his cock still deep inside her. Her hands were placed on his shoulders for support.

"Not bad." He said. "But are you any good?"

She leaned closer to his face, their lips just inches away. She whispered near his lips, "I am definitely better than any woman you been with. And I'll show you."

Janine began to thrust her amazing hips, her lips still near his, and their eye contact still held on to each other. The ninja loved the feeling of his hard cock plunging into her. She felt it go deeper and felt his pre-cum spraying into her hot hole with every thrusts from the ninja. She moved her hips up and down, trying to take his cock deeper into her. She was making her husband moan from the intense pleasure. Both of them were panting on each other's lips as her climax was coming close.

She moved away from his face, gripped his shoulder, and vigorously slammed her hips down on his pole. Falkner got a look at her amazing body. The ninja glowed with a sheen of sweat as the light hits her, adding a lustful fire to his eyes while her ass slapped on his thighs again and again. Her moans were getting louder and her rhythm was getting faster as her orgasm was getting closer and closer. Her orgasm came when she slammed her hips deep on his pole. Her grip clenched tightly on his shoulders as her insides clamped down on his cock and her juices sprayed out of her plugged hole.

She collapsed onto him, her pants were short and landing onto his shoulder while her energy was fading. He held her close to him as she recovers. With the weaken state she was in, he took advantage of this moment. He pulled out of her and placed her on her hands and knees. She look back to him as he gripped her hip and slaps his erect member in between her butt cheeks. She was still recovering and could barely move.

She felt his cock sliding back into her and a moan escaped from her. He gripped her butt cheeks and began ramming into her. He accessed the lovelist spots in her body while pushing his hard manhood into her hot and wet pussy. His thrusts were so rough and his groin slammed against her ass as he kept pumping her with his pulsing shaft again and again. Despite his aggressiveness, Janine seems to enjoy this, even her eyes were full of pleasure. The movement of his hips quickens and his thrusts became harder and harder. Her mind was filled with ecstasy and her cunt was spraying out her hot juices as he pounds her relentlessly.

Falkner grunted loudly and came hard in her pussy. More of his creamy loads were spraying into her womb and filling it up to the brim. They both began to feel their energy waning again. Falkner laid upon Janine as he catch his breath. She felt his strong sweaty chest heaving onto her back and she felt his hot breath exhaling on her nape. Despite feeling good from this round, she got a little angry at him for taking her while she was vulnerable. She decided to do the same with him. Since Falkner just wore himself out, it was easy for her to push him back on the couch while having his firm member still inside her. She had him laying back against the couch once more and she was going to ride him with her back facing him.

She placed her hands on his thighs for support and balance and moves her body up and down, having his firm member plunging deep into her hole. Falkner softly moans to this lovely sensation while he was still recovering. The movements of her hips became fervor, her womanhood was swallowing his whole length and felt it hit the back of her slippery hole.

Then, she felt two hands gripped the sides of her waist, hips slapping against her, and these thrusts were in synch with hers. Those thrusts were slamming against her roughly each time Falkner's cock went in. She look back and saw Falkner fully recovered. Full of energy, he vigorously slams his cock deep into her snatch and Janine loudly squealed and moaned when she felt the tip hitting against the cervix.

That feeling was enough for her to cum hard. She tipped her head back and her jaw was left hanging, almost as if she was going to let out a blissful moan, but nothing came out, this pleasurable feeling took ahold of her. She gasped and regains her strength when her energy was dwindling again. She was heaving to catch her breath. Her bare breasts were inflating and deflating with each breath she took.

She felt so tired, she felt like she couldn't go on. But he wasn't done with her yet. In a smooth transit movement, he turns themselves around. They were both standing with Falkner's manhood buried deep inside her and his hands were gripping her hips to support her since her legs felt like jelly from her last orgasm while Janine hold on to the top of the couch as her only support of leverage.

His thrusts were rough and wild. His cock was pushing through her slick insides and striking every sweet spots in her body. Janine gripped the couch and could only moan throatily in the fabrics as his throbbing manhood was being pushed inside her. The sounds of his grunts were low as his thrusts were making her sweaty boobs jiggle and the drops of her sweat were launching off her flailing breasts.

Falkner's cock fired his hot load into her sex, a shudder came through his body. Janine howls in ecstasy into the fabrics of the couch as she feels his hot seeds fill into her womb again. A huge load of his cum was gushing out of her sacred cavern and onto his still erect manhood. He pulls out and his semen continues to flow out of her and spilling onto the floor and making a small white gooey puddle.

Janine collapsed on the couch, blushing hard and regaining her energy. She can still feel his hot cum flowing out of her and spilling on the floor. Her wet womanhood was quivering and still aching for more pleasure, still aching for more of his hard member filling back inside her and filling her womb with more of his hot juicy semen. Just as he thinks she has enough, she quickly pushes her husband back down on the couch. He was laying down with his wife on top of him. Clearly, their sex drive is still very active.

She got a look at his hot body. She got aroused when the light hits his glowing body that was sheened in sweat. His strong chest slowly rise and fall as he breathes and she saw how radiant is glowed. She saw the sweat sliding down on his tight stomach muscles. She even loved the sight of his strong biceps shining with sweat. It was making her so hot for him.

She placed her hand on his sweaty worked out body for support and began bouncing on his cock. She groaned loudly and tipped her head back when she felt the tip hitting against her cervix again. Her mind was lost in pleasure and she was in a place where her pleasure continues to heighten. Falkner admired how her body looked. He gazed upon her glowing body and he couldn't take his eyes off her bouncing shiny breasts.

The couch was rocking back and forth and squeaking as Janine keeps sinking her womanhood down onto his manhood. Falkner was blissfully moaning and she could tell that he was rocking his world. He can see her pussy swallowing his cock up and feels how deep his dick was going in. She slammed her hole down deep onto his pole. She blissfully moans as she came once more. She blushed hard when her walls clamped down onto his hard member again and lots of her juices were spraying out and covered his cock and hips, making a hot sticky mess between their heated bodies.

The only sounds in this room was nothing but pants. The room was filled with the scent of sex. Falkner's chest was heaving to catch his breath and Janine's chest slowly rise and fall. She dismounted him and snuggled up against her husband's strong sweaty chest. They saw that the movie they were watching has already ended when they saw the credits. The couch got dirty with their bodily fluids. Their bodies were covered in dual sheens of sweat. The light shining down upon them making them shine a radiant glow.

There was this moment of tenderness as they held each other. Janine got a whiff of herself and saw how much of a hot mess she is.

"Ugh! I'm all smelly and sweaty!" Janine said. "I'm gonna go clean myself up from this."

"I'll join you." Falkner said.

They head towards the shower to clean themselves up. They stripped off their last pieces of clothing and stepped inside the shower stall and Falkner closed the fiberglass door while Janine turns on the water. This stall was big enough to fit at least two people in here, so they didn't feel so cramped. There were two benches, there was one beside the fiberglass wall and another in the corner. The stall even has a metal supporting bar, two on each side of the fiberglass wall.

They held each other and make out under the shower head while the warm water was washing away the sweat and bodily fluids off their skins. The water was bringing their hair down and soaking their locks. The kiss felt so sweet. Their touches felt like fire to them. They were enjoying this passionate moment for a little while longer. After a few minutes, they pulled their lips away and do what they came here for.

Falkner sat at the corner bench to clean his scalp while Janine took off the shower head to wash off the sweat and fluids off her body. She can still feel Falkner's cum resting in her womb. When she turns the shower head towards her womanhood to clean the fluids off, she let out a quiet moan. She covered her mouth and hopes that Falkner didn't hear that. A whimper escaped her lips when she rubbed her palm on her entrance to wipe away the fluids off her. She quickly cleaned her snatch and moves on to clean her body.

She gives Falkner the shower head to wash off his head full of soap. Then, she takes a bottle of body wash and pours a handful in her palm. And then, she rubbed her hands together and rubs her hands all over her body. She watched her husband sitting on the bench in the corner and using a bath sponge to clean his strong body. There were some bubbly, foamy suds on his muscles and she couldn't take her eyes off of his shiny torso. But she quickly went back to cleaning herself before her husband noticed.

After Falkner finished washing the soap off his body, he decides to clean Janine up and wash the soap off her body while playing with her. He helps her out and sprayed the warm water onto her body. Falkner watched his wife rubs herself as the water was washing the soap off of her shiny body. He changed the temperature from warm to cold and Janine shrieked at this shivering sensation. Falkner laughed at her reaction

"Screw you!" She snapped. "That was cold!"

"Sorry!" He laughed. "I couldn't help it!"

She puffed her cheeks at him as he was laughing at her. He soon calmed down and saw her hard nipples poking out. His cock twitched at the sight of her perky nipples and felt a sudden arousal in his loins.

"Give me that!" She said and snatched the shower head from him. "I'll clean myself thank you very much!" She said and puts it back to it's rightful place.

As he watches her rubbing herself clean, he started to fantasize about her gorgeous breasts. He imagined grabbing both of her breasts in his hands, squeezing them both, and putting his mouth over one of her tits. A moan was coming out of Janine's mouth as he suckles her mound. He squeezed the breast that he was sucking on and a blissful moan escaped Janine's lips. He licked his lips and felt a stirring in his loins at the thought.

After she finished washing the soap off her body, she went to the bench that was beside the fiberglass wall where there was a bunch of various shampoos and conditioners on the floor next to the bench for her to choose out from. She squats down, looks at the bottles, and deciding which brand to pick to clean her hair. All of a sudden, she felt strong hands picking her up and pushing her down on the bench next to the bottles of shampoos and conditioners. She was bent over, her breasts pressed down on the cold wet bench, and her legs were spread. She looked back and saw Falkner standing behind her.

She knew what was going to happen next. "No! No way! You can't be full of energy already!"

"That's where you're wrong." He said. He cups her sex and tenderly rubs his palm on her entrance.

She moaned out, "No... Don't! Please!"

"Why not?" He asked while teasing her slit by sliding each finger up against it.

"Falkner... Please... Please!" She pleads.

"Please what?"

"Please... Put your fingers inside!" She begged.

"How many you want?"

"One..."

"Just one?" He asked while rubbing her clit with one finger.

"No! ...Two."

"Two it is then." He said and inserts two fingers inside her.

Gingerly, he pushed two fingers in and out of her hot and soaked hole. Soft whimpers and moans were escaping from the purple haired ninja's lips. He gently pushed his fingers deep into her and curls his fingers in her and she let out a pleasurable moan. He spreads his fingers apart and opens her sacred cavern. Juices were dripping out of her and he couldn't tell if she was wet from the water or by his touches. Falkner blew cool air into her hole and made her squeak.

He pulled his fingers out and it caused her to whine in protest. Then, she felt the warm water spraying onto her entrance. A yelp of bliss came out of her and she looked back and saw Falkner holding the shower head and cleaning her filthy hole. The warm water felt so nice, it certainly made her quietly moan. Falkner raises the temperature to increase the pleasurable sensation she was feeling. Her moans were getting louder, the pleasure kept climbing higher and higher as the water was getting hotter.

Her climax was getting closer and closer. She could almost feel her orgasm rocking her. Then, he pulls the shower head away and she whined some more in protest. Then, she felt his palm cupping her loins again and he quickly rubs her sex. Her womanhood was getting so hot and the sensation felt too much for her. She couldn't help but squirm from his touches. Her hips were writhing and bucking back against his palm. Then, she yelled in pleasure and her juices were squirting out her and spraying on his hips and groin. Some of her juices even lands on his cock. The aroma of her sweet juices aroused him and his limp, juice coated dick was gradually standing and is already firmed.

While she was recovering, he lifted one of her legs and threw it over his shoulder. One foot was standing on it's tippy toes and she held onto the metal bar above the bench for support. She was already so hot and wet for him, she could no longer help herself and just lets him ravish her body. He easily slides his firm erection into her slick sex, held her leg he was carrying with one hand, and began thrusting his hips into her.

He was reaching deeper places in this position. She feels his hard manhood sliding and stroking against her secret spots that makes her howl in pleasure. He even pushed a little of his tip into her cervix. Her soaking insides clenches his dick, making her hot hole feeling snug and making him moan in pleasure. She loves to look back at him and gazed upon the sight of his strong, wet muscles on his shiny torso, it always makes her insides even wetter, if possible.

His thrusts were becoming wilder and he hugged her leg he was carrying. His hips were rapidly slamming into her with blush cheeks, gritted teeth, and soft groaning. Her eyes were rolled back, her cheeks were red, and her tongue was out all while moaning out in intense pleasure. She felt the tip penetrating her cervix as he roughly thrusts his hard member into her slick insides. She felt his cock throbbing, pulsing, and beating hard. She could tell his orgasm was coming soon.

He slammed his hips hard into her entrance, buried his dick deep into her hole, her cervix penetrated by the tip, and with a loud grunt, he flooded her womb with his semen. She felt her insides clamping down his shaft and her juices were sprayed out and onto his cock and groin. Their bodies shuddered as their orgasm rocked them. He felt her walls clenching his dick and milking more of his creamy seeds. She felt his hot semen spraying into her womb and filling it 'til it overflows.

He slides his dick out and a stream of his semen were flowing out of her and spilling on the shower floor and going down the drain. He puts her leg down and her feet were fully planted to the ground. Then, Falkner grabbed her wrists, pulls it back towards him, and slams his cock back into her moist hole again. A blissful moan came out of the ninja's mouth. She should complain and tell him that that's enough of the love making, but her body still craves his. So, she decided to roll with it. With full energy, he vigorously pounds her one more time.

He leaned back and brought her upper body up a little, and his hips were rocking and pounding her. Their fleshes were making loud slapping sounds and it almost sounds like an applause. Her breasts were bouncing and jiggling as he thrust hard into her. Her head was spinning and her mind was filled with nothing but pleasure. Their heated bodies were filled with such passionate ecstasy. They can feel each other's love with her walls massaging and milking his cock and his shaft stroking and hitting her sweet spots.

He brought her upper body up to him and he was holding her while he thrusts his dick up into her pussy. They were now standing under the hot water while Falkner was holding her, one arm around her waist and the other resting in between her bosoms while his hand latched onto her shoulder. She felt his strong torso rubbing up against her back as he moves inside of her.

His hips thrusts up at her hole as he held her close to him. The tip kissed her womb with every thrusts and she felt the ecstasy heightened. She turned her head towards her lover and their lips latched onto each other, not letting go until their orgasm rocks them. The kiss felt so passionate and tender in comparison to his rough thrusting. Combining the two, their bodies were filled with such intense passion and tenderness. The sensation was so strong, she placed her hands on his hips and pushed it against her to make his manhood go even deeper, if possible, and thrusts her hips back at him and grinds her buttocks on his groin. They have been going at this for several minutes.

With a hard thrust, he buried his member deep in her tight, snug insides, and his manhood sprayed more of his hot loads into her soaking wet pussy. He groaned loudly and shuddered as his orgasm rocked him. She moaned and shuddered as this wonderful feeling of her climax surges through her body. His hot loads of his cum was gushing out of her plugged hole since her pussy was so full of his cream.

They pulled their lips away and pants on each other's lips. He pulled out and his semen flowed out of her and spilled on the floor and went down the drain. It was only a few seconds after the flowing finally stops. Her strength disappeared and she was thankful for her husband holding her. He sits her down on the bench for her to recover. While she does that, Falkner was cleaning himself up again from that activity.

After he finished, he sees his wife still recovering. Since he was responsible for this, he decided to clean her up. He cleans her hair with her favorite shampoo. His nails digging into her scalp to clean the dirt off. Then, he cleans her body with the bath sponge, lathering her skin with soap and making her body look so soapy and shiny. He loves the sight of her soapy body since it does make her look so sexy. Then, he detach the shower head again and washes the soap off her head and body.

After he finished cleaning her, she was back to full strength again. He got out the shower stall to fetch a towel big enough for them to share. He came back and dries his wife first. He puts the towel over her head and dries her hair. He dries her hair just enough to leave it damp as it is. Then, he wiped her body, thoroughly, making sure that her body is fully dry. After he was done, he dries himself off next. This is why she fell in love with him in the first place, he's so caring and loving, despite his cool disposition.

After he finished drying himself, they stepped out of the shower stall. He picks her up bridal style, just like he did in their wedding day, and carries her to their bedroom. They saw what time is it. It was getting late, it was already 2:00 A.M., they've been going at it for such long hours. It was only 10:00 P.M. when they were watching the movie before they moved on to having sex.

He carefully placed her down on the bed and he got on the mattress with her. He covered themselves with the sheets and they hugged each other's naked body as they sleep. They gave each other a good night kiss before going into slumber. She snuggled under his neck and placed her hands on his strong chest while wrapped his arms around her and held her throughout the night.

 

A few weeks later...

 

There was something wrong with Janine ever since that night they made love plenty of times. She was vomiting, she felt very dizzy, she had some sort of cravings for food, and her stomach hurts. She went to the doctor to see what's up.

It's been a few hours since she left to go see the doctor. Falkner was sitting on the couch, reading his newspaper as he waits for her wife to return with the results. The door opened and he turned his head towards the front door and sees she was full of glee. Surely, something must've put her in a happy mood.

"Oh honey~!" Janine called.

"What is it?" Falkner asked.

She sat down on the couch next to him with a happy smile on her face. "Guess what's the result from the doctor?"

"Well? Don't keep me in suspense. Tell me." He said.

"It turns out I was feeling fine after all." She said.

There was a moment of silence in the air. It was all she said. He eyed around the room, waiting for her to say something next, but there was nothing else.

"...So... Is that it?"

"Mm-hmm."

"But what about all of that puking, and those food cravings, and your complaints about your stomach being in pain?"

"Well, those are normal symptoms for pregnant women."

There was only silence again as he tries to comprehend what she just said. It wasn't long for him to put two and two together and realized the explanation.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Congratulations, Daddy!" Janine said.

So, he is now daddy. He was so shocked to hear the news, but deep down, he felt truly happy to start a family with her.

 

Two years later...

 

It has been a few months since Janine gave birth to two beautiful children, one boy and one girl. Falkner and Janine were sitting on the couch and holding their children. Janine was cradling her son while Falkner was cradling his daughter. Their kids resembles a lot like them and matches their features, too. Janine rest her head on her husband's shoulder and in response, Falkner rested his cheek on his wife's scalp. They were going to be a truly happy family with just the four of them.

 

Sorry about the name of this story. I couldn't even think up of one. But if you can think up a better name than this, I'll change it. Do you like this story? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
